One, Two, Three ....
by Impamoudara
Summary: Set in the Stargate SG-1 universe. The boys are SG-7. Crossover with SG-1 and Xena/Hercules.
1. Default Chapter

One, Two, Three ......  
  
Title : One, Two, Three ……  
  
Author: Impamoudara  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some mild swearing  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and all rights on SG-1 belong to MGM/UA, World Gekko Corporation and Double Secret Productions. This Fanfic is only written for fun and not to earn any money. Any similarity to any person alive or dead is purely coincidental and not intended.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh for crying out loud. We're a front line military operation not some damned tourist guide for Pentagon sightseers." Colonel Jack O'Neill spat out in disgust, as he continued pacing in front of his immediate superior's desk in said officer's office.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill you have no choice in this matter. I have no choice in this matter. Our superiors have decided that we will escort the General and his two aides around the SGC.' General Hammond replied as forcefully as his Texan accent would allow. He was not at the bellowing stage yet but the signs were there; the red colour creeping up his face, the crinkling of the corners of his eyes and the stiffening of his stance.  
  
Jack decided to ignore all the signs and press on regardless. He was right and although he knew that he could change nothing it felt damn good to let some of his frustration out in this little disagreement with the General. 'SG-1 should be preparing for our next mission to P3X 516 but no, we have to pander to our superior's lick ass attitude.'  
  
"Colonel that will be enough," Although Hammond agreed with Jack's assessment, he had to maintain the command structure and couldn't have one of his Colonel's mouthing off about their superiors.  
  
"Just go and get your team ready our visitors should be arriving in the next hour."  
  
"Sir." Jack saluted as he turned and exited the office. 'What a waste of time and effort,' Jack thought, 'The bureaucrats obviously have nothing better to do than think up ways for me to waste my time and that of my teams.'  
  
General Hammond ran his hands through non-existent hair and wondered, for at least the hundredth time, what his superiors were up to.  
  
  
  
Official Car a few minutes from Cheyenne Mountain:  
  
"I'm worried. We're so close," Captain Archer stated, "I keep thinking it will all go wrong at the last minute." He sat in the official car along with his two immediate superiors, Major Amour and General Ambrose.  
  
"Just remember to do as we planned and we will get in and out with no problems," replied the General scowling at his Captain. He hated having anyone question his plans. He had thought it out very carefully, had allowed for any contingency - including SG-1 - and had promised himself that no matter what they would succeed.  
  
"Major are you still able to do this?" Captain Archer inquired solicitously.  
  
"I don't have a choice," she answered weakly, "I must be able to do this."  
  
"If you cannot do this, just say and we can still abort," the General inquired.  
  
"No, no. I will do this."  
  
The car pulled smoothly up to the gate of Cheyenne Mountain. The driver showed the paperwork to the guard. The guard checked who was sitting in the back of the car and waved them through.  
  
"No backing out now. Remember to do exactly as we planned and this should just be a memory tomorrow."  
  
  
  
In the sub levels of Cheyenne Mountain:  
  
General Hammond, along with SG-1, were waiting at the lift doors when they opened on two men and one female. The two men were a lot younger than expected and both could easily be described as very handsome. At least that's what Major Samantha Carter thought. She smiled tentatively at the younger one feeling a little flushed.  
  
Jack, in the meantime, couldn't tear his eyes away from the female Major. 'What was it about female Majors and him?' he thought. She was stunningly beautiful with blond locks and a voluptuous body. He suddenly realised that he was starring and quickly looked around to check why no-one had said anything. He could see Sam making those goo-goo eyes at the Captain and Daniel, Teal'c, the General and the guards doing a good impression of Sam's look but aimed at the Major, although Teal'c's was more a highly raised eye- brow than a look.  
  
He lifted his eyes to meet those of the visiting General and noticed the smirk on the others lips. He looked guiltily away as the General shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'Well what can you do?'  
  
Jack cleared his throat and this seemed to bring the others out of their trances, along with a lot of shuffling feet and red faces.  
  
General Hammond took control and stepped forward. "Welcome to the SGC, General Ambrose. Please allow me to introduce SG-1, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c."  
  
General Ambrose stepped forward and shook each hand in turn, even Teal'c's.  
  
"Thank you, General. And these are my aides Major Amour and Captain Archer."  
  
'Strange', Jack thought, 'No first names.' Then he shook that thought away. 'I must be getting extremely paranoid if I start thinking visitors from the Pentagon are more than they seem.'  
  
He followed the group which was now making its way to the observation room. He noticed that both Sam and Teal'c had a faraway look on their face and that they both seemed very happy. Which come to think of it was a strange look for Teal'c to have.  
  
Once they reached the observation room Daniel and Sam launched into an explanation of the workings of the SGC and especially the Stargate. Jack felt his mind starting to drift. It was boring the first time he had heard it, but with each repeating it got less and less interesting. He mentally began planning what would be needed for their next mission. Oh yes, he must ask Doc Fraser for more medical supplies. Danny-boy had a way of using them up without even thinking about it.  
  
Suddenly, he felt like someone was watching him and fervently hoped he had not missed a question aimed at him. Jack looked up and saw General Ambrose watching him with a slight smile on his face. The General looked as bored as he felt. He was starting to like this guy more and more.  
  
The lecture finished and General Hammond signalled to Jack that SG-1 should now take their guests on a tour. Jack stood and asked them to follow him. He intended starting the tour in the infirmary.  
  
As they left the operations room Captain Archer asked if they could see the Control Room first. Jack tried to explain that they were not going to visit he control room but instead found himself agreeing and starting to take the guests in that direction. He desperately tried to stop himself screaming in his mind for the others to intervene as they knew that the Control Room was out of bounds. Unfortunately no-one disagreed and the group had arrived at the Control room.  
  
The guard at the door tried to stop them as he knew the visitors were not allowed in there but the General just looked straight at him and the guard felt like he was starring into the pits of hell. He collapsed against the wall as the group continued into the control room. The operatives in the room either looked to Colonel O'Neill for an answer or the more experienced tried reaching for the alarm. None of them made it as they all collapsed at their work stations.  
  
SG-1 could see what was happening around them but they could not move, could not speak and were therefore mute witnesses to what followed.  
  
Captain Archer reached across to the DHD computer and dialled in an address that Sam could just see from where she was standing. She was sure it was an address not on their database. Sirens began to sound and the computerised voice stated 'Gate activated.'  
  
Major Amour was being supported by General Ambrose as he ordered, "Quick, activate the blast shield and isolate the gate room. Then take your mother and get her through the gate. I'll follow."  
  
Captain Archer did as he had been ordered and started down the stairs to the gate room half carrying, half dragging his mother, Major Amour.  
  
In the meantime Ambrose collected all the guns from the unconscious marines. He placed them in the middle of the room. Then he looked at them for a few seconds and they began to melt into twisted metallic shapes.  
  
'Cool,' Jack thought, 'Wish I could do that.'  
  
He then followed the other two down to the gate room. As he reached the blast doors he heard the marines charging down the corridor, General Hammond's voice ordering them to speed up. He turned towards the closing doors and with a thought he melded them together.  
  
Turning back to the Amour and Archer. "Hurry up! That will not hold them for very long."  
  
Both the Major and the Captain had almost made it to the event horizon puddle when the Major fell hard taking the Captain down with her.  
  
In the control room Jack found that he could move. He tried to order Major Carter but found that all he could do was squeak. So he tried again. This time he managed to get the order out, "Major close the gate down."  
  
Major Carter reached the computers to find that she would manually have to disengage the gate. "Sir, it will take a few minutes."  
  
"Alright Carter, get it sorted. The rest of you follow me." He turned and headed for the gate room. When they reached the blast doors they found General Hammond and Sergeant Silas with blow torch cutting through the doors.  
  
Inside the gate room the Captain had picked his mother up and was just stepping through the wormhole when the blast doors opened. Major Carter's voice came through on the microphone. "Still disengaging the gate Sir, but I thought you would appreciate a hand with the doors."  
  
Archer and Amour continued their journey through the wormhole. Ambrose tried to follow but Jack was not in the mood to allow all of them to escape. He grabbed a P90 off one of the marines and called "Surrender or I will shoot you."  
  
The General gave once glance back towards Jack but continued on his way to the Gate. Just a Jack raised the gun to fire it the gate disengaged and the wormhole disappeared. The General turned around and raised his hands.  
  
"I guess I'll surrender now. Wasn't sure I wanted to see the old man anyway."  
  
General Hammond ordered two marines to take Ambrose into custody. Major Carter came down from the control room.  
  
"General, Colonel there's something I think you should know. Just before the Major and the Captain stepped through the gate I managed to get an uninterferred with feeling. Sirs, Major Amour is a goa'uld.'  
  
"Oh great," Jack replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

One, Two Three …….  
  
Chapter 2  
  
For disclaimers on Stargate SG-1 see Part 1. In this part I am only borrowing a few characters from Hercules:The Legendary Journeys and The Magnificent Seven. Hercules belongs to Renaissance and The Magnificent Seven belong to Trilogy, Mirisch Corporation and MGM unfortunately not to me.  
  
1 Later in the Conference Room  
  
'Teal'c what was the matter with junior? Why didn't he sense the present of the Goa'uld? Come to that why didn't you Major sense it until the very last minute? A little warning would have been appreciated.' Jack glowered at his comrades.  
  
Teal'c merely looked stoically back at the Colonel and replied 'Because he was unable to do so.'  
  
'Are you telling us that your symbiote was tampered with, as well ?' queried Daniel.  
  
'It would seem so.'  
  
'That explains why I couldn't detect the Goa'uld presence until she stumbled going into the Wormhole.' Sam thought out loud.  
  
'Whoa. Whoa. Are you saying what I think your saying?' Jack stammered.  
  
'Well if you're thinking…'  
  
'Don't say her name, just don't say it. You know how much I hate that name.'  
  
'As I was saying she has remarkably similar powers to those of Hathor.'  
  
'You just had to say it, didn't you. Now I'll not be able to sleep tonight for nightmares. Thank you so much Major.'  
  
'Uhm, Jack, you can't sleep for nightmares normally.' Daniel replied. Everyone in the room looked from Daniel to Jack and back again, their expressions saying 'how does he know that?'  
  
'So back on subject Daniel,' Jack replied 'If she has these similar powers both the Captain and the General could have been under her influence?'  
  
'Yes, essentially except for the General's remark about not wanting to see the old man again.' Sam replied.  
  
'So what have we decided ?' Daniel wanted to know.  
  
'That we're going to have to ask the General,' Jack replied.  
  
'That would be the correct action to take.' Teal'c agreed.  
  
'I'll go first.' Jack offered.  
  
At that moment the tension was broken by the sound of klaxons and red lights flashing. They heard 'Incoming wormhole,' over the loud-speakers.  
  
General Hammond immediately stood up with a worried look on his face and looked pointedly at Jack 'No one is due back yet.'  
  
Both Hammond and Jack raced down the stairs in the corner of the briefing room and entered the gate control room. The Sergeant controlling the gate turned round and stated 'It's SG-7's code, Sir.'  
  
'Well son open the Iris.'  
  
Jack looked at Hammond and shrugged his shoulders 'Don't tell me that Chris has finally shot one of them?'  
  
In the gate room seven men emerged from the wormhole's horizon. Three were wounded. One hobbled, one clutched his right arm and one clutched his ribs.  
  
Hammond took the speaker from the sergeant and said 'Colonel Larabee get Mr Tanner and Lieutenant Standish to the infirmary and whilst you are there get your ribs checked out. Debriefing will be in one hour gentlemen.'  
  
Colonel Larabee turned towards the window and glared at his commanding officer. Hammond was actually glad that he had the re-enforced glass between him and his subordinate.  
  
Jack chuckled 'Looks like SG-7 is trying to beat our record for injuries.'  
  
Hammond muttered something that sounded like 'Not one but two. What did I do to deserve this?'  
  
The sergeant looked at the General and wisely decided to refrain from commenting.  
  
Jack looked around the control room and saw that the rest of his team had arrived. He looked at Hammond and said 'I'll go interrogate the prisoner now sir.'  
  
Hammond looked at him and waved him away with a 'Why are you still here?'  
  
  
  
In the lower levels of Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
'Will you stop trying to jab me with that, it looks like some type of torture instrument.' could be heard as Jack arrived outside the infirmary. He agreed with this sentiment as 'Good ole Doc Fraser' had repeatedly done this to him on returns from SG-1 missions. He wondered which team member she was trying to do tests on.  
  
As he walked round the corner he saw that she was trying to keep Vin Tanner in the bed so that she could deal with his leg. He repeatedly tried to escape the bed and was mumbling 'I'm fine. See to Ezra he was more injured than I was.'  
  
From the bed next to Vin, Ezra's southern sugar coated voice was arguing with the nurse who was trying to bandage his wrist 'Whilst I may be feeling a slight prickle of pain more than I ordinarily do, there is no need for you to swathe me in the Ancient Egyptians chosen form of moving onto the next life.'  
  
Sitting in a chair on the other side of Vin was Colonel Chris Larabee and he glared at anybody who came within 6 feet of him. As his glare had nearly everyone running for cover he sat in splendid isolation. Jack felt that he ought to help Doctor Frasier out. 'Doc, General Hammond sent Vin, Ezra and Chris down to you to be checked out. Are they alright?'  
  
'Colonel Larabee are you injured as well. Why didn't you tell me?' and to add measure to her words she glared at him.  
  
'Nothin' wrong with me I'm fine.' He stated.  
  
Vin seized his chance to get out from under the doctors scrutiny 'Well that's not what yer said when you busted them ribs.' Vin's Texan accent drawled.  
  
'The only reason that my ribs are in this state is because I had to go after a certain long haired, irritating, won't listen to orders Texan.'  
  
'Wells I ain't in the Air Force so's I don't has to obey yer orders Cowboy.'  
  
Chris looked directly at Jack 'Do you have this problem with Daniel?' And then looked straight back at Vin 'Don't call me cowboy.'  
  
Ezra decided it was time to take some heat out of the conversation 'I for one am eternally grateful that our illustrious leader decided to precipitously descend that cliff, as neither Mr Tanner nor myself could have made it back up without his aid. Considering that the certain non- terran life forms that incubate larval goa'uld were firing at us with those blasted staff weapons and that an avalanche was imminent from the decibel level of all that fire power, I do sincerely offer my thanks.'  
  
Jack scratched his head 'Huh.'  
  
Chris decided to translate for everyone 'We were under enemy fire when Vin and Ezra decided to take the short cut down the mountain, that is they fell off it. I rescued them. End of story.'  
  
Doctor Frasier queried 'So how did you end up damaging your ribs?'  
  
Vin looked shyly up 'Well that was my fault. I slipped on the way back up and landed on Chris. It's not funny. You try climbing with one hand.'  
  
Jack thought I must get the rest of this story later. I am here to interrogate the prisoner. 'Doc, wheres the prisoner I need to ask him some questions.'  
  
Chris raised his eyebrow in query. 'We had an adventure of our own. A goa'uld decided it was time to go home and used our Stargate. Nobody got the address but we did get one of her accomplices. I'm going to ask him a few questions.'  
  
Doctor Frasier pointed to the end of sickbay, to a curtained off bed.  
  
Jack walked to the end of sickbay and pulled back the curtain.  
  
'Is it always this exciting around here? I really should have visited earlier.' Ambrose replied.  
  
What both Jack and Ambrose missed was the stricken look on Vin Tanners face when he heard the voice of Ambrose and turned to look at him. Chris did however catch the look.  
  
'Vin do you know the prisoner?'  
  
'Yep but I have not seen him for years.' Vin replied but what he thought was I haven't seen him for nearly 2000 years. What is Ares, God of War to the Ancient Greeks and Mars, God of War to the Ancient Romans doing in the SGC. How do I warn the others without telling them that I'm immortal and that in myths I'm known as Telamon. Where are Hercules or Xena when you need them. 


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimers please see Chapters 1 and 2.  
  
Since starting this story the actor who played Ares on Xena and Hercules has died. In memory of a great actor I am dedicating this chapter to Kevin Smith. My condolences go to his wife and children.  
  
Read and enjoy.  
  
One, Two, Three ………. (part 3)  
  
'So?' Chris asked.  
  
I am really going to have to think quickly here. Ahh yes I know how to tell them without revealing who I am. I'll just have to stay out of the prisoners way and then he cannot tell them who I am. Vin thought.  
  
'Remember that picture postcard book that SG-1 found amongst Melchoir's lab.?' Vin replied.  
  
'Yer, what of it?'  
  
'Well, cowboy I'm almost certain he was in it.'  
  
'Well hell Vin why didn't cha say so.'  
  
'I jist did.'  
  
Chris did not seem to raise his voice but it could now be heard at the other end of Med-Lab, 'Jack, wait up we may have something for you.'  
  
Jack turned around and walked back towards SG-7. 'Larabee this had better be good.'  
  
'Oh I think you'll like it.'  
  
'Well spit it out I haven't got all day.'  
  
Chris looked at Vin who squirmed slightly on his bed. Ezra lent over and stage whispered to Jack, 'I see this remarkable telepathic like communication quite regularly but it still sends horrendous vibrations up and down my vertebrae.'  
  
Jack thought he had just understood what Standish was saying. Jack thought he said it gives him the willies watching the non-verbal conversation that Tanner and Larabee are having. It is very weird and does give you a spooky feeling especially the first time you see it and this was his first time. He'd heard about it from others, Daniel would not shut up about it and even Teal'c seemed impressed, but that raised eyebrow could have been constipation for all he knew.  
  
'Ah hell. Alright you good for nothing, sorry, green-eyed glaring monster I'll tell him but then yous and me are having a talk about this.' Vin suddenly broke the silence.  
  
'Colonel O'Neil do you remember the artefacts you brought back from Melchoirs lab.?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Well among 'em was that picture postcard book.'  
  
'The what?'  
  
'Um, well that's what I's called it and it kinda stuck. It was a pad with pictures on it.'  
  
'Oh yes, well what of it?' It's like trying to squeeze water out of a stone getting information out of Tanner.  
  
'I'm almost certain that your prisoner's picture is in it.'  
  
Jack walked straight to the nearest phone and called Carter. She agreed to go and get the pad and Daniel, and bring it straight to them. A few minutes later both Daniel and Carter walked into Med-Lab.  
  
She handed the pad over to Jack and he could see that she had already found the prisoner's image. He looked over at Daniel and asked 'Can you read the writing?'  
  
Daniel was beaming like he had won the first prize in a competition. 'Yes Jack I can read it and it states that this is a picture of Ares, God of War.'  
  
'You mean that the prisoner is actually a goa'uld?'  
  
'No. I get absolutely no reading off him.' Sam replied.  
  
'Well if this is correct,' Jack waved the pad around, 'what is he and why is he here?'  
  
'If you just ask me I might actually answer you.' Came a voice from the other end of Med-Lab. Oh shit he had been listening in on our conversation.  
  
Carter, Daniel and myself walk down to the other end of Med-Lab leaving Doctor Fraser and her staff to deal with the injured members of SG-7.  
  
Daniel opens the curtains around the bed and holds them open so that Carter and I can enter. Laying on the bed the dark haired and bearded prisoner looks directly at me.  
  
'I love a good battle don't you?' He asks me. 'The smell of the blood, the adrenalin, the feeling of immortality and the fear all combine to make a sweet package.'  
  
I can feel the look of outrage on my face but Daniel jumps in before I can say anything.  
  
'Jack's not like that. No soldier today is.'  
  
'Ahh the scholar. Daniel Jackson isn't it? Danny, Danny any soldier today will tell you that's exactly how it is. They may have shrinks telling them it is not and its alright to cry and let it all out but that is what every soldier feels. Right Major Carter, Colonel O'Neil?'  
  
'That's not why we are here.' I state trying to get this conversation back to the why and the who. He has definitely struck to near home with his words.  
  
'Oh yes you want to know why I'm not a goa'uld. Well that definitely was not in daddy dearest plans. Where to start, where to start?'  
  
'The beginning's usually a good place.' I suggest, then realise that I've just done something that I absolutely hate. I've used a cliche.  
  
Ares chuckles knowing what he has made me do.  
  
'You are right my name is Ares and I am the son of Zeus and Hera. We were the gods of Ancient Greece and Rome. Both mummy and daddy were goa'ulds.'  
  
'Hang on, if your parents were a goa'uld that would make you a…'  
  
'Yea I'm a Harcissus. Daddy dearest wanted another body for him to be able to use after his old one wore out and I was bred for that purpose and that purpose alone. My parents did not care for me, my half siblings saw me as a shell for daddy dearest except for Aphrodite she was the only one who cared for me. Sad isn't it. So when it came to deciding what godhood I should have daddy decided that he wanted the most powerful and manipulative for not just the slaves but the other gods as well. So I was given War.'  
  
'If you're a Harcissus then you should have all the knowledge of the goa'uld.'  
  
'I do but only up to a point. I was born approximately 4,000 years ago.'  
  
'So what happened, how come you're still on Earth and exactly who were those other two?'  
  
'Zeus became very ill and decided it was time to use my body. This was about the time of the Trojan Wars. The goa'uld tried to leap into my body but surprise, surprise found that it couldn't enter. That's right Dr Jackson, Aphosis would never have been able to use Amounet's child as a host. Big cosmic joke or what. Being a Harcissus makes us immune to a goa'uld takeover.'  
  
'Why did not Omar Desala tell us this?' Daniel demanded.  
  
'Maybe she does not know.' I answered. 'Get on with the story.'  
  
'As you imagine Zeus threw a hissy fit. We're lucky Greece is still standing. He banished me as I was of no use to him now. Aphrodite kept in touch to let me know how things were going. And then we came to the Twilight of the Gods and daddy dearest decided he needed War to win. Only problem was that War no longer wanted to obey daddy dearest. So when the Egyptians overthrew Ra and the Greeks did the same to Olympus I tried to avoid as much as I could and even started a rebellion among some of the goa'uld still on Earth. Called ourselves The Tok'ra. Well things went downhill pretty fast from there. The only working Stargate was in the Antarctic and the System Lords were too busy licking their wounds and fighting each other. Some of us decided to remain on Earth hidden among the populace.'  
  
'You mean to tell me that there are more goa'ulds hiding out on Earth.' I asked incredulously.  
  
'Yes, I know you found Seth and now me but yes there are others. And no don't ask me where they are as I do not know.'  
  
'As I sensed a goa'uld from one of the two that left can we assume that another has just left Earth?' Carter asked.  
  
'Yes that was Aphrodite and her son Cupid.'  
  
'Well that explains all that doe eyed looks and control she had. She was like Hathor wasn't she?' Daniel asked. I just shuddered at Hathor's name.  
  
'Not exactly. Dite would not have unwilling partners Dr Jackson. She never forced anyone. Besides she was a member of the Tok'ra. She has become so ill recently we decided to send her away to my brother Apollo's world as he could cure her. She decided that once she was cured she was not coming back to Earth but would seek out the remnants of the Tok'ra and continue the fight.'  
  
'I suppose we better warn them that she is coming.' I reluctantly agreed.  
  
'So if you have all the secrets of the goa'uld and you have willing told us this what is it that you want?' Carter asked. Good ole Carter getting to the heart of the matter I was beginning to wonder this as well. Did he want to be sent after Aphrodite? Did he want to continue hiding on Earth?  
  
'Dite is not the only one who wants to get back into the fight. I'm a soldier. I'm probably the best soldier you are ever going to find. I want back in the fight. I want to join the SGC. You do realise that I could have escaped at any time that I wanted to.'  
  
'With what? Can you walk through mountains?' I scoffed.  
  
'Like this.' Ares said and disappeared in a flash of blue light only to reappear a few minutes later. All the guards in the place had their guns out and were looking highly nervous.  
  
'Stand down.' I ordered as all the guns were slowly lowered and put back into holsters.  
  
'I'll take your request to General Hammond.' I stated.  
  
'No. I want to make it myself. I have no intention of becoming NIC's or Maybournes next project. The SGC protects Teal'c. I want that same type of protection. If you cannot guarantee it. Then I'm outta here.'  
  
'I'll see if the General will see us now.' I picked up the phone and after a brief explanation I escorted Ares to see General Hammond. We passed the members of SG-7 who were all sleeping in their curtained off beds although I swear I could hear cards being shuffled in one.  
  
General Hammond was not happy after his talk with us but he did contact Washington and with his connections and Ares it was agreed less than 24 hours later that Ares would join the SGC.  
  
Hammond made it very clear that he was in charge and if Ares tried anything or dis-obeyed him he would treated like any other soldier who did not obey orders.  
  
General Hammond decided to let Ares keep the rank of General and set up a new SG team for him to command. They would be a mixture of front line like SG-1 and also research like SG-10.  
  
After all of this was agreed and Ares settled in Hammond decided Jack could take Ares to the canteen and introduce them to the members of SG teams who were there.  
  
Around the table furthest from the door with their backs to the wall were the whole of SG-7. As they were involved in the situation Jack decided to introduce them first and he still wanted to know what had happened on the mountain.  
  
'Boys, I'd like to introduce the newest SG-Team commander. Ares I'd like you to meet SG-7.'  
  
'Hi. I'm JD Dunne.'  
  
'It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Josiah Sanchez. Ares are you named after the Greek god of War?'  
  
'No I am the Greek God of War.'  
  
Oh great now comes the questions , Jack thought. I decide to see if I can glare the rest into silence. Doesn't work. Well if they are used to the Larabee glare mine is nowhere near as deadly.  
  
'Really. Well it's not often that we are in such high company and usually we are trying to obliterate the culprit. I'm Ezra Standish.'  
  
'Well lookee at that. I'd say SG-1 are trying to get their revenge for that little joke of Ezra's last week. Oh I'm Buck Wilmington.'  
  
Oh so that was Ezra, was it. Itching powder in our environmental suits is not pleasant. Especially if you cannot get to the scratch.  
  
'Now that SG-1 know it was Ezra the rest of us will have to go around with eyes in the back of our heads. Thanks Ezra. I'll go and get the extra medical supplies now. Nice to meet you Ares my names Nathan Jackson. No, no relative of Daniel's.' Nathan rose from the table and left the canteen.  
  
'Oh Hell. I'm..'  
  
'Telamon. Long time no see.' Ares responded.  
  
'Umm you must be mistaking me with someone else. I'm Vin Tanner.'  
  
'Whatever you say.' Ares leant in closer to Vin and whispered in his ear, 'I know you're Telamon but if you want to pretend different I'll go along for now.'  
  
'Get your hands off Vin and move away slowly.' A voice hissed in Ares ear and was backed up by a gun pressed under his ear.  
  
'Woe, woe I'm backing off. He's even more protective than you are Jack.'  
  
'Ares meet Colonel Chris Larabee.'  
  
Well that went well. I think. We wandered off to introduce Ares to others.  
  
The End for now. 


End file.
